A Sister's Sacrafice
by Love's Symphony
Summary: Rapunzel has an older sister who offers to take her sister's place as Gothel's prisoner. When Rapunzel sets out to find her sister, she has a run-in with the infamous Rider Brothers. Tangled retold with a twist. Rapunzel/Flynn, OC/OC
1. The Real Lost Princess

A/N: I love Tangled, and I had to write a story for this. This is a Re-upload.

DISCLAMER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS

* * *

Chapter 1: The Real Lost Princess

We all know the story of Rapunzel, but there was one person that was completely left out during the entire story. It was Rapunzel's sister, Princess Isabella. She always stayed in the background and was never seen, but what was her place in the story? What if she also shared Rapunzel's extraordinary gift of being able to heal? What if she went missing instead of Rapunzel? Now is the time to find out.

* * *

Isabella loved her parents dearly; she constantly was looking for ways to express her affection to her parents. Her parents loved her every bit as much as she did them. When the family of three found out that the Queen was expecting another child, they were beyond thrilled. In a short time at happiness had turned to fear, for the Princess was injured in a fencing training accident. Stories circled around the kingdom a mystical flower that had the power to heal the wounded, and cure the sick. This story was that a drop of sunshine so through the heavens and hit the Earth, creating my very flower. Over the years, more and more flowers began to bloom. People used the seeds from the side of the flower, and planted them to grow more.

When the Princess' wound refused to heal, a servant made the flower into a paste and was able to heal the Princess' wound. The paste seeped through her skin, thus giving her the flower's power to heal. This change was evident in her eyes, for they have changed from Brown to gold. Unknown to her and the entire kingdom, Isabella could heal anything she touched. Although, she could never succeed, for she didn't know the healing incantation.

When the Queen became seriously ill, the King's men went searching for the Golden flower, but were greatly disappointed to find that the great abundance that had inhabited the fields was completely gone. But, there was secretly one left. It was being hidden by her greedy old woman named Mother Gothel. She used the flower's power to keep herself young. All she had to do was sing a little song.

_Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine_

What once was mine

In her haste to keep herself hidden from the King's guards, she knocked over the bush that concealed the flower. The guards found the flower and made the blossom of the flower into a broth for the Queen to drink. The magical power of the flower healed the Queen. The people of the kingdom, and their King had found the miracle they were searching for.

* * *

A short time later, a little princess with long blond hair was born. Her name was Rapunzel. Everyone was thrilled at the birth of the new Princess, especially Isabella. Like her sister before her, a lantern was sent into the sky in honor of her birth. Isabella was just about to turn thirteen when her sister was born, and was quick to become her sister's caretaker. When their parents were busy with royal business, Isabella would give the servants time off and take care of Rapunzel herself. It was then that a sacred bond was formed.

The royals were in complete bliss with the new member of the family, but it was not to last. One night Mother Gothel snuck into the bedroom of the infant Princess, intent on seeking revenge. She loomed over the princess' crib, gazing hungrily at the infant as she slept. Gothel had heard the story of the girl with the Golden hair, and how the King used the power of of a magical Golden flower to heal the Queen. She is suspected that the flower's power had transferred to the child when she was born. There was only one way to find out, and so she began to sing that special song.

_Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
_

A creepy smile spread across Gothel's face as the child's Golden hair began to glow. Then she pulled out a pair of scissors, took a strand of the girl's hair, planning to cut it in hope of having a piece of the power that was at her disposal.

_Make the clock rever…._

Gothel was shocked, for when she snipped the strand of hair, the magical glow vanished and it turned Brown. She knew then that if she wanted to stay young, she would have to steal the child and keep her as her own. When she picked up the little princess, the baby let out a fierce cry, waking up her sister in the room that was connected to hers.

Worried that something was wrong, Isabella frantically got out of bed and peeked into her sister's room. Isabella was terrified at what she saw; a really old woman was trying to take her baby sister away. She didn't know what to do; she searched all around her room for something to use. Then she saw it, it was the sword that was to be given to her on her birthday. Isabella had found it while searching for a proper dress to wear at a family gathering. She was unsure of what she was about to do, but as they say," Drastic times, call for drastic measures."

Just as Gothel was about to lift Rapunzel out of her crib, Isabella bravely stepped forward.

"Get your hands off my sister!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Go back to bed impertinent child." Gothel whispered, her voice dripping with venom.

Isabella wasn't going to be easily intimidated. She then pulled the sword out from behind her back.

Gothel started to back away as the sword was pointed at her, but that wasn't going to stop her from taking the child.

Realizing this, Isabella thought of one last resort that she dreaded, but if it saved her sister, it was going to be worth it.

She released her shaky grip on the sword, took a deep breath and said, "I assume you want Rapunzel because of her gift."

Gothel nodded.

"I share the same gift." Isabella admitted. The secret was revealed after her tenth birthday.

Gothel took a good look at the young girl standing before her. When Gothel saw the girl's Golden eyes, she thought _"Could it be that what the Princess was saying was true?"_

She slowly started walking towards the little girl and Gothel began to sing.

_Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine_

What once was mine

As the old woman sang, Isabella's eyes began to glow, her body soon followed suit. After she was through, Gothel looked at her hands and realized that Isabella's hand was resting on her arm and she had become young once again.

"If you have to take someone, take me instead." Isabella pleaded.

Gothel took a minute to consider this offer, either way she would have a new flower, so she accepted the Princess' offer.

Before leaving her home, Isabella took a moment to say goodbye to her precious Rapunzel. Then she left with Gothel without ever looking back. The King's men searched endlessly throughout the kingdom in hope of finding their lost Princess. Every year on her birthday, her family would send thousands of lanterns into the sky hoping that their daughter would see them and follow them back home. Somewhere in the forest, there was a tower that held many secrets. There, Isabella lived as a prisoner and an obedient daughter to her Mother Gothel.

The Princess have may left the kingdom, but the story of the Princess' sacrifice never left the thoughts and hearts of her family and her people. Even though they were miles away, the bond between Rapunzel and Isabella could not be broken. It was a special bond, a bond between sisters. And this is where our story begins.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all my beloved readers, and thank you for all the reviews I've received over time. I hope you guys like this story. As always, reviews are appreciated, and thank you once again.


	2. Kingdom of Walls and Secrets

A/N: Here is Chapter 2. Thanks for all your reviews/comments.

DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Chapter 2: Castle of Walls and Secrets

Thirteen years later, the kingdom was just the same as it was before. Although, that couldn't be said about everything. Due to Isabella's disappearance, the king queen were determined to keep their remaining daughter safe. They built a great wall that surrounded the entire castle. They also forbade Rapunzel from ever stepping foot outside the castle alone. At times she was able to leave, but not without her parents in tow. her sister, nothing was ever said about her. But the walls of the castle couldn't hide the curiosity growing Princess.

Rapunzel asked time and time again who and where her sister was. The only clues she ever got were from stories that were told to her by her parents, but were at times too painful to tell. Rapunzel only had a rough idea of what Isabella was like. The only picture of Isabella that existed was the mural/painting that was done on the day of Rapunzel's birth, which now was located in the village square.

It felt like a part of her was missing, that there was this void that was created by her sister's disappearance. That void wouldn't be filled until her sister returned. That need inspired Rapunzel to want to find Isabella herself. She knew that the guards had searched the entire kingdom for her to no avail, but that didn't discourage her from wanting to find her sister. It was then that she decided that she would go out and find Isabella herself, regardless of her parents' wishes. That was only if her parents said no, which was most likely. Rapunzel could only wonder how long it would be before she went on her life changing journey.

* * *

It was four years later when she finished devising her emergency escape plan. It was also the day that she made her intentions known, even though she got the answer she expected. Her parents denied her request; they insisted that she stayed at home, where she would be safe. Rapunzel understood that they were doing this for the sake of her well-being, but Rapunzel wouldn't change her mind, she needed her family to be whole again. Even if that meant leaving her home and venturing into the unknown.

So that night, Rapunzel packed a week's worth of food, a sleeping bag, added a handful of gold pieces from the royal treasury to pay for provisions she would need in the following weeks. When she was certain that everyone was asleep, Rapunzel slipped out of her bedroom window, sneaked past the guards, and tiptoed to the wall that had kept her trapped in her own home for so many years. At first, she was slightly intimated by the vastness and largeness of the wall, but that was no reason to turn back now.

Rapunzel took out the grappling hook that she took from the weapons room, grabbed the rope, and started climbing up the wall. When she finally reached the top, she looked behind her to take one last look at her home, at least for a while. She was at the threshold now; all she had to do was propel herself over the wall. Rapunzel took a deep breath, and heaved herself over the wall. She couldn't believe it, she had done the unthinkable, she had left her home. Rapunzel put on her cloak and used the hood to hide her face from any probing eyes. She knew that Isabella was not in the village because she had searched it was high and low on one of her family outing, so she decided to go looking at the last place that was searched, except she would go further than the royal guards ever dared. One thing that was different from her and the guards, was the fact that she was smarter than them, luckily she paid attention in school. She knew that there could easily be something hidden in there, and that place was the forest.

* * *

A/N: Here it is! I'm happy I finally got this chapter done. I got the next two chapters planned out, so if you want me to continue this, please tell me so. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.


	3. When Will My Life Begin?

A/N: Here is chapter 3; this will be Isabella's side of the story.

DISCLAMER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS

* * *

Chapter 3: When Will My Life Begin?

Isabella knew why she was in the this tower, not one day went by that she did not think about what had done, what it had cost her, and what she left behind. She knew better to ask to go outside, for she didn't want to upset Mother Gothel. She made it clear that Isabella was not to leave the tower, ever. But, that did not to stop the rebellion of a growing teenager. Isabella made many attempts to sneak out of the tower, but to no avail. Gothel was skilled in the art of dark magic. So, in order to get Isabella to let go of her past life and to keep her in the tower, Gothel used to spell to erase her memory. But the spell wasn't strong enough him to erase everything, the one thing, or rather the only person she could remember was a girl named Rapunzel.

Isabella wasn't sure who this Rapunzel was; all she knew was that she was connected to this girl somehow. She didn't know why, but she had this strange feeling that she knew this girl, and maybe one day she would be rescued from her tower prison. Until then, at least she had someone to keep her company other than her dear Mother. He was a green chameleon named Pascal. Although Pascal couldn't speak, Isabella could understand him just the same.

* * *

It looked as if it was like any ordinary day, blue sky, cool breeze, but this day was the day the king and queen would release the famous lanterns into the sky, it was Isabella's birthday.

As Isabella was sweeping the round floor of her home, Pascal climbed up the tower and stopped when he reached the window, the only way of entering or exiting the tower. He stuck out then sucked in his long tongue, the sound was his way of letting her know that he was there.

Isabella turned around to see her friend sitting on the window sill. She ran over to him, her wavy brown hair completely strewn about her face when she reached the window.

"Hi Pascal." Isabella greeted as she moved her hair from her face.

Pascal smiled back in reponse.

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

Pascal turned around and pointed his tail out the window.

Understanding what he meant, Isabella shook her head in refusal.

"Oh no, I'm not risking getting caught again."

Pascal just shrugged as if to say, "Why Not?"

"Mother would be furious!" Isabella replied, clearly frustrated.

Isabella was constantly at war with herself. She wanted to be free, but she didn't want to provoke her mother's anger.

"If she let me out, I would stay near the tower, not go anywhere else." She thought.

But she had hope; something told her that her time was near. Until then, she would try her best to be happy with what she had.

"Let's get painting."

* * *

Here it is. I hope you like it. Turner Child, good idea, I may use it. Any more ideas, let me know.


	4. A Chance Encounter

A/N: Here is Chapter 4. Thanks Turner Child for your suggestions. It helps me out in figuring out where this story is going to go.

DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS

* * *

Chapter 4: A Chance Encounter

The next morning, Rapunzel awoke to sound of birds happily chirping. She smiled as she sat up on her sleeping bag and stretched her arms above her head. The sun crept higher into the sky, its rays peaking through the canopy of the trees. Just then, Rapunzel heard voices yelling in the distance. She could tell whoever it was getting closer. With every passing second, the voices got louder. The voices were then followed by the steady pounding of hooves against the forest floor.

Rapunzel saw two men emerge from the brush followed by a squad of men who were part of the Royal Guard.

"_Are they looking for me?"_ Rapunzel thought worriedly to herself.

She quickly ducked behind a bush and tucked her long golden hair close to her, nearly wrapping it around her entire body. The next set of words she heard put her more at ease.

"Retrieve that satchel at all costs!"

Rapunzel recognized that voice; it was the Captain of the Royal Guard. She sighed, relieved that they weren't looking for her. She quickly covered her mouth as to not alert the guards to her hiding place. Not wanting to take any risks, Rapunzel rolled up her sleeping bag and strapped it on top of her pack. She pulled her hair close to her and took off running deeper into the forest. As she ran, Rapunzel realized that the men she had seen running through the forest earlier, must have been thieves. Her mind drifted to the satchel. She wondered what could possibly be in there, but then decided against it. She hoped she didn't run into those two or the guards.

* * *

Two men ran through the forest at top speed, the wind blowing their short brown hair all about their faces. It was none other than Richard and Flynn Rider. Richard wasn't really a thief, all he was trying to do was to convince his little brother to turn his life around and make the right choices. His brother's latest crime was entering an alliance with the Stabbington Brothers and helped them steal the crown of the lost princess, Isabella. Somehow they had managed to lose the guards, but could not seem to shake off the Captain of the Guard's horse.

All of the sudden Flynn collided with someone going the opposite direction. It was a young girl with extremely long golden hair. The boys went past her, but Richard stopped when he heard her speak.

"Hide me" She said, her voice almost pleading.

Richard turned around and looked at her. Just then, he recognized this girl.

"Rapun….."

Rapunzel quickly ran up to him and covered his mouth.

"What are you doing here" He whispered, once she removed her hand from his mouth.

"Looking for Isabella" She answered.

Realization hit him. Of course she would be looking be looking for her sister, she has been locked up in a castle her entire life. She must have been trying to keep herself from being found and taken back home, where she would most likely stay for the rest of her life. If that happened, Isabella would never be found. So, Richard grabbed her hand and took off running, dragging Rapuzel behind him.

As she was being pulled deeper into the forest, Rapunzel struggled to gather her long golden hair; for sure it would be a dead giveaway.

Flynn was getting really annoyed now. His brother was always trying to save every damsel in distress he came upon.

"We can't let some random chick slow us down."

"You will if you want to stay alive." Richard returned sharply.

Flynn understood his brother's point and stayed quiet.

They took cover in a cave, its entrance covered by a curtain of vines. The three of them held their backs against the cold rock wall.

"What am I doing?" Rapunzel thought, "They're thieves."

They held their breath as the horse looked for their trail, making sniffing noises as he went.

_"Is that a horse, or a hunting dog?"_ She thought.

When the horse finally disappeared, they turned around expecting to go further inside the cave. Instead, what they found was a mysterious valley. At its center was a tall tower that matched the mysteriousness of its surroundings. What could possibly be in a tower like that? Well, there was only one way to find out. Climb it.

* * *

A/N: Here is chapter 4. Please Read and Review. If you guys have any other suggestions, let me know.


	5. Frying Pans and Making Friends

A/N: Here is the long awaited Chapter 5.

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS PURELY FANMADE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCs.

* * *

Chapter 5: Frying Pans and Making Friends

Flynn started climbing the tower, using some of arrows that the guards had shot in their failed attempt to capture them. Richard follow closely behind, carrying Rapunzel on his back. Rapunzel held one hand around Richard's neck, while she held up her hair with the other. She periodically had to brush away the moss that stuck itself to her hair, as they scaled the side of the tower.

Finally, they made their way to the top of the tower. Flynn was the first to enter the tower. He was followed by Richard, and Rapunzel. Rapunzel looked up as she saw a shadow move, it look like a young girl. She gasped as the "shadow girl" started carefully jumping down from the rafters. Rapunzel quickly half ran, half slid underneath the stairs, in the hopes of not being seen. She wrapped her hair around herself and held her breath, as the shadowy figure came into the light.

She had chocolate brown hair to her mid-back, and wore a buttercup yellow dress with orange flowers that decorated the bodice. She looked older than Rapunzel, though Rapunzel couldn't pin-point her exact age

She then noticed that the girl was hiding something behind her back. Rapunzel look closer and saw what it was, a frying pan. Rapunzel watched, as the girl slowly snuck up behind Flynn. While Flynn, on the other hand, his attention was focused on his satchel.

"Alone at last," she heard him say.

No sooner had he said that, then within a second, he was wacked on the back of the head, and fell unconscious on the floor. The girl stood over him, her face showed a combination of fear and curiosity, almost as if she had never seen another human being before.

"Poor girl," Rapunzel thought to herself, "Obviously, she has never been outside this tower. She has probably been alone her entire life too."

Rapunzel found herself wanting to cry at the thought of this. They were exactly alike! She knew then, that she wanted to help free this girl from her prison, and give her the taste of freedom, she no doubt desires

A stunning realization, jerked her out of her thoughts. If the girl had Flynn, where was Richard?

As if to answer her thoughts, a soft whisper came from beside her, "Looking for me?"

Rapunzel looked beside her to see Richard smiling at her. She smiled back and returned her attention to Flynn.

Richard and Rapunzel had to hold back their laughter as the girl proceeded to attempnt to hide Flynn's unconscious body inside her wardrobe. After she finally succeeded in closing the doors to the wardrobe, she turned around and started walking until she stopped in front of the staircase.

"I know you're under the there," she said.

Richard and Rapunzel knew there was no point in trying to resist her, so they came out of their hiding place, and finally came face to face with the mysterious girl.

Anything she had planned to say completely slipped from her mind, as her words caught in her throat.

Rapunzel couldn't believe what she was seeing. This girl looked exactly like a younger version of her mother. Could they possibly be related? Could she be the long lost sister she was searching for? So many questions were running though her mind at that moment. But the girl's voice jerked her out of the swirling vortex that was her mind.

"Who are you?" she was quick to ask, "You're here to kidnap me, aren't you?"

"No!" Rapunzel said, quick to defend herself, and her companions.

"We were seeking shelter," she started to explain.

"We thought the entrance to your tower, was the entrance to a cave." Richard finished for her.

"And who are you?" the girl asked.

"I'm Richard Rider," he replied, "The man you just stuffed into your closet is my younger brother."

The girl slowly backed away from them, not daring to let her guard down for one second. She felt her back come to rest up against the cool surface of her closet door. She let the palms of her hands explore the smooth the marble door, before finally wrapping her fingers around one of its wooden handles.

She stepped to the side, and then proceeded to open the closet door, not wanting to take her eyes off Richard and Rapunzel.

Rapunzel had to hold back a laugh as Flynn fell forward and plopped on to floor, obviously still unconscious.

She then realized that she hadn't introduced herself yet. So she decided to do what she was taught, and be polite.

"My name is Rapunzel," She said, slipping into a small curtsy.

The girl tried her best to do a proper curtsy, but froze when she heard the name. That name. The name that constantly repeated itself in her mind. Rapunzel, Rapunzel. Did that name mean anything to her? If so, what was its significance? If not, then why did the name seem to plague her mind? Was this the connection she was searching for? So many questions were constantly running through her head, as they were just now. Well, there was only one way to find out.

She snapped out of her daze and replied, "I'm Isabella"

"Nice to meet you, " Rapunzel smiled.

Isabella offered a weak smile then walked towards the window, and stared out to the horizon.

Rapunzel frowned and went to stand next her. All the while, Richard had been trying to rouse his younger brother. After a few minutes of persistence, he finally came around.

"You've been up here for a long time, haven't you?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes," Isabella whispered, trying to not let her feelings of loneliness consume.

"Well, I'm searching for my sister," she began, "Would you like to come with us?"

"What?!" Flynn exclaimed, clearly awake now.

Richard paid his brother no mind, "Yes, maybe we could find you a new place to live, and you can finally leave this old tower."

Isabella hesitated for a few moments. What would happen if she disobeyed her mother again? But she was old enough to make her own decisions. She may never get this chance again.

After many conflicting thoughts, she nodded.

* * *

A/N: Finally! Chapter 5 is done! Sorry it took so long. I kept losing my progress. But now it's done. Please review. And if you guys have any suggestions, leave them in a review.


End file.
